


｢andley｣ Reputation for the Best

by DyingofCreativity



Series: Andley One-shots [2]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Bullying, Choices, High School, M/M, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyingofCreativity/pseuds/DyingofCreativity
Summary: So this was for an English assignment, we all wrote a prompt involving the character being in a REALISTIC situation. After doing so, our teacher passed back the prompts, and the prompt you got was not your own. We had to write a short story based by that prompt.





	｢andley｣ Reputation for the Best

**Author's Note:**

> So this was for an English assignment, we all wrote a prompt involving the character being in a REALISTIC situation. After doing so, our teacher passed back the prompts, and the prompt you got was not your own. We had to write a short story based by that prompt.

****Ashley smirked as he walked walked down the hall, head high, back straight. His long, black hair and tanned skin made girls fall over him, and become friends with multiple people. He had built up a reputation around the school, despite the way he dressed. Skinny jeans and a t-shirt with some type of boots. It didn't matter, though, it all went well.

Walking down the hall, Ashley was greeted with hello's from guys and flirtatious comments from girls, and he'd respond with a wave or his infamous smirk. He loved being known by other people, and he enjoyed the attention.

Ashley smiled when he saw his friends waiting leaning against the lockers by his, engaged in a conversation that he was left to figure out the topic of. One of the boys, David, turned his head to face Ashley, smiling as he pushed himself off the locker. The two shared a bro-hug, separating within a few seconds. "Hey Ash." David greeted.

Ashley went to reply, but was interrupted by a loud thud, as if metal had been hit by a large mass. A pained groan was heard as it echoed off the walls, the banging continuing a few more times. Ashley furrowed his brow, then turned back to the two boys.

"I'll be back." He said, walking into the direction the noises were made. Another groan was made, softer than the first. Ashley's pace quickened, concern and curiosity welling up in his brain. A muffled 'stop' filled Ashley's ears, quiet and strained. He walked by a row of lockers, then quickly backed up, peeking his head around the corner as he saw a body towering over something.

"Get up you coward!" He yelled down at the person, Ashley's eyes widening as he discovered that it was Justin, "I said get up!" Ashley flinched as Justin kicked the person, a small cry sounding from them. Ashley quickly moved out of the open, hiding from Justin so he wouldn't get himself into any trouble. He stayed, listening as the bell went off, informing students that classes had started. Ashley sighed inwardly, as to not be heard.

He listened, closely, to what Justin was saying to the student on the floor. It sounded bad, words and insults being thrown at them, the sounds of pain filling his ears as Justin continued to beat up the kid. Ashley stayed dead still, dead silent, pondering over what he should do. He peeked through the opening again, catching a glimpse at the victim.

Long, black hair, straightened and somewhat spiked at the top. Black clothing covered their body. Ashley had a thought on who it was, hand covering his mouth in realization.

The kid... his name was Andy. Everyone knew who he was, but chose to ignore him. He did have it rough with other students, and he wasn't really liked amongst others. He was quiet, too.

Ashley looked away, looking up at the ceiling as he thought. Help the boy, and possibly lose all his friends, and most likely get the same treatment he got...

Or join in with Justin, beat the kid down to where he wouldn't have to worry about his reputation decreasing.

It only took him seconds to realize just how disgusting he sounded. Did he really think his reputation was more important than some kid, that he barely even knew, and his life? Wow, what a sad person that would make him.

Ashley shook his head, contemplating on whether he went over to Just and pull him off, or to go to the office or a classroom and get a teacher or staff member.

Handling it by himself would take too much of a risk. Maybe if he ran to the nearest classroom, then it would be better.

The nearest room was the math class.

Ashley nodded to himself, and started to run somewhat quietly to the classroom, which was around the corner.

Making it to the classroom, he pushed the door open, and getting stares from the freshmen that were seated, him being a senior and all.

"M- Mr. Williams, I know I'm not in your class but you're the closest teacher I could get to, and it's just that- It's bad." He rambled without taking a breath, eyes still wide as the image of Andy being kicked replayed in his head. How had he not notice this before? Or anyone at all, for that matter.

Mr. Williams looked at Ashley, then back at his class. He informed the students that he would be back, and to continue working on the equations they had been given.

The two rushed down the hall, Ashley leading the teacher to where he had saw Andy and Justin. The sound of someone falling sounded in the quiet hall, echoing and ringing in Ashley's ears. As soon as the duo had reached the opening in between the row of lockers Ashley had saw the bullying being took place, he ran up to Justin, and pulled him back by his shoulders, Mr. Williams appearing behind him.

"And what is going on here?" The teacher spoke, his eyes hard on Justin, "A fight?"

Justin had a small bruise on his cheek, possibly from Andy in self-defense, his eyes were wide for a second, but returned to normal.

"No! He punched me and so I hit him back." He lied, but Ashley could see right through it, he saw what had happened himself!

"Stop lying! I watched beat him up! And if you were just defending yourself, then why is the 'attacker' on the floor, with a bloody nose and split lip?" Ashley defended the boy, approaching him and helping him up slowly. He watched as Andy tried to stand on both legs, but quickly lifted his foot from the ground, using Ashley as a crutch.

The two watched as Mr. Williams scolded Justin, and tell him to head to the office, which he unhappily obeyed. The teacher looked at Andy with sympathetic eyes.

"I'll have the office call your parents to take you home, you should probably go to the nurse. She can't do much, but she can give you a tissue for your nose and possibly some ice for your foot." Andy nodded, watching as the teacher walked down to the office.

"Thank you." Andy whispered. Ashley smiled to himself, happy that he had possibly just saved someone's life, rather it was in the hands of someone else, or from themselves.


End file.
